Cameras are known in the field which include an actuating cover which is movable relative to a lighttight camera body portion between an opened and a closed position. The cover is coupled to the camera body portion and engages the film advancing mechanism as the cover is translated between the opened and the closed position to advance and meter a contained filmstrip for exposure by the user.
There are a number of reasons for requiring the removal of the above described actuatable cover from the lighttight camera body. One such reason is to allow access to the film cartridge chamber in order to remove the film cartridge from the confines of the camera body after all of the exposures have been taken. Typically, the film cartridge may be removed from the camera by either opening the film cartridge chamber door, or by opening the rear cover of the lighttight camera body. The presence of the coupled pump cover, however, may therefore prevent film cartridge removal. The removal of the film cartridge is applicable to literally any form of still photographic camera, including any having an actuatable cover as described.
Another reason, more applicable to so-called "single or one-time use" cameras which have recently evolved and are manufactured by the Eastman Kodak Company, and Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd., among others, is for recyclability purposes, in order to access reusable photographic components, such as the film advancing mechanism and electronic flash assemblies, contained within the lighttight camera body section of the camera.
A competing concern, however, which is particular to the above referred to single-use cameras, is to avoid unauthorized reloading of film into the camera.
To that end, there is a need to remove the actuatable pump cover in a simple and efficient manner. There is a further need to remove the cover in a manner which promotes recyclability, in the case of recyclable cameras, such as the more recently evolved "single or one-time use" cameras while discouraging unauthorized reuse in the case of those covers used in single-use cameras.
It should be noted that these needs extend to other forms of covers which do not necessarily interact with the film advance mechanisms of the camera, and therefore are not actuatable. Such covers may include protective covers which are slipped over the lighttight camera body and used to encase and protect the body from damage.